Right Kind Of Wrong
by TessaLOuise
Summary: Being put in a storyline with someone you can't stand would be hell, something that Randy Orton and Stevie Taylor know all too well. Summary Sucks. Randy/OC


**First chapter ... hope you like it xx I have recently came out of a very bad case of writers block (which in my opinion is a genuine illness), so hopefully it wont be back any time soon.**

**Notice for 'If We Ever Meet Again' readers: ****For those of you who have been following my other story 'If We Ever Meet Again', you'll have noticed that I haven't updated for a while, this is because my laptop has been experiancing some problems, so in an effort to fix it, I deleted some files, which lead to me accidently deleting 'If We Ever Meet Again', unfortunetly, i'm not going to get back to writing it until I get my new laptop, just to minimize my files on this laptop. I'll get back to it when my I get my laptop which could be any time from now to Christmas ... who knows, maybe it'll be my christmas present to everyone :D Sorry to everyone following it. xx**

* * *

"this sucks" Stevie groaned as she and her best friends Carly and Janine sat in the locker room watching the divas match which was Jillian Hall and Maryse vs. Kelly and Eve on the monitor. Also in the room was Stevie's 6 year old twin daughters Kimberly and Emma, they were sitting down colouring.

"what sucks?" Janine asked.

"we've been here for months, we've been in 5 matches and not a single one of them have been one on one, or none of us even got the pin, its always Kelly or Eve or one of the Bella's, and the only reason we are included in matches is because other divas can't, we're fill ins" Stevie explained.

"its true" Carly nodded. "I know for sure we're way better than half of the WWE Divas, I bet were going to be where Eve was a few years ago, or where Jillian is now"

"yeah but even Jillian gets to take part in battle royals, even the bloody diva rookies get more ring time than us three combined!" Stevie said in her Welsh accent.

She was the only one of the three who was from Wales, coming from Cardiff, while Carly was from Green Bay, Wisconsin and Janine was from Albuquerque.

"but, you know its not like were important around here" Carly said "who cares about the three newbie's"

"will you two stop? We're lucky enough to be here in the first place" Janine said looking at them both with glares.

"I don't see it as luck when we came here to wrestle and all we're doing is a few segments where we don't even speak" Stevie replied

"yeah," Carly nodded. "its getting sort of ridiculous"

Stevie sighed and walked to the door.

"I'm going to get something to eat, anyone coming?" she asked.

"sure" her two friends agreed.

"come on then you two" Stevie said to her little girls. They both looked up and smiled.

"where we going mommy?" Emma asked.

"just to get something to eat" Stevie replied.

"oh" Kim said unenthusiastically making the three adults laugh.

* * *

They walked through the corridors, making their way to catering. Stevie made sure that she was holding both of her daughters hands, they were both only small and she didn't want them getting lost in an arena as big as the one they were in, anything could happen, plus she knew they'd get scared since everyone around, the male wrestlers were very big.

"how many more matches until I get to go back to the hotel and get in a hot bath and crawl into a nice warm, comfy bed?" Stevie asked.

"well there's Kofi Kingston vs. Cody Rhodes, then Chris Masters vs. Santino, then the main event which is Randy Orton vs. John Cena" Janine explained.

"oh what a thrilling and new line up!" Stevie said sarcastically with mock enthusiasm. "god every week its John Cena vs. Randy Orton, John Cena vs. the opponent of Randy Orton's choice or vice versa, or my personal favourite, John Cena vs. Randy Orton with the aid of Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes." she added making her friends laugh.

"its all a storyline Stevie" Carly laughed. Stevie gasped loudly.

"no!" she gasped "never!" she laughed "I know, but that's the only storyline Vince seems to care about"

"and plus everyone knows Randy Orton isn't any different than his character" Carly added.

"of course he is, he's a womanizing playboy, that isn't part of his character" Janine replied.

"it was, once" Carly shrugged making them laugh.

"and its not just Orton, Cena too, god he's too perfect, its always 'will the John Cena defeat the Big Show? Who will say 'I quit', Cena or Orton?' and you always know that Cena will win, its too bloody predictable! Now I don't pretend to know either man outside of their characters in particular storylines, but I do know what I'm told" Stevie said.

"you shouldn't believe everything you're told" Janine told her friend.

"well no offence Janine, but when you're told it by enough people, constantly, you sort of start believing it" Stevie replied with a small shrug.

"mommy" Kim said looking up at her mother.

"yeah sweetheart" Stevie asked looking down at one of her near identical blonde daughters.

"whats a playboy?" the elder of the two twins asked.

"well … its … erm …" Stevie stuttered.

"it's a man who has lots of girlfriends all at one time" Emma said matter-of-factly while nodding slightly to her twin sister.

"why does people have more than one girlfriend?" Kim asked.

"cause they get bored of just one, like her get bored of just one dolly" Emma replied.

"and how, may I ask, do you know all of this?" Stevie asked.

"I heard you talking to Aunty Carly about it once before" Emma told her mother.

"oh …

Stevie was interrupted by a hard collision into something hard … something that felt like a brick wall.

She let go of her daughters hands since she knew she was falling and didn't want them to fall with her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall, but it didn't come. Instead she felt someone's arm wrap around her to stop her from falling. She slowly opened her eyes to see the Viper staring down at her with his cold, icy blue eyes.

"you should watch where you're going, you're lucky I was nice enough to stop you from falling, it won't happen again" he warned.

Stevie steadied herself, but his arm was still around her waist. She just glared at him before stepping away from his grasp. He glanced at the other two women, sending Janine a smirk before walking off.

"what was that all about?" Stevie asked confused as to what just happened.

"I don't know" Carly said just as confused, they looked at Janine who had a smirk on her face.

"I have no idea, but god he's hot!" she said using her hand to fan herself.

"see, now I know that when you hear things about people, they're usually true" Stevie said shaking her head.

"mommy that man was big and scary" Emma told her mom.

"I know sweetheart" Stevie replied.

* * *

Later that night, Stevie had just put Emma and Kim to bed, she walked into her bedroom and climbed into bed. She hadn't had any sleep in days, something had always disrupted her sleep, so lying in bed, getting ready to sleep was like being on the verge of heaven for her. She snuggled into the pillows slightly and slowly began to drift off.

Her heaven was interrupted by a loud knocking on her door.

"no, no, no, no" Stevie cried burying her head in her pillows. The knock came again, only this time louder. "GO AWAY!" She yelled into her pillow.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" a mans voice yelled.

Stevie sat up slightly with a look of confusion on her face. Who the hell was that? She got out of bed and trudged to the door.

"who is it?" she asked. Nobody answered.

Stevie slowly and cautiously opened the door. She hadn't finished opening it enough to see who was there when the door flew open sending her falling back a few paces, also making her jump.

She heard the door slam and she looked to see Randy Orton standing there looking livid.

"erm … what do you want?" Stevie asked confused as she walked to the room where her daughters were, she looked in and saw the two sitting up in bed, looking tired yet scared. She turned on the light.

"its okay, go back to sleep, everything's alright girls, okay?" she said softly.

"okay mommy" they said in unison.

"I love you both" Stevie said.

"love you too mommy" they both said.

Stevie turned off the light and walked back to where Randy was still standing, still looking completely furious.

"can I help you?" Stevie asked confused as to why the Viper was standing before her in her hotel room.

"why? Sleeping?"

"Randy I haven't slept in days, surely you have some sort of respect for that" she practically pleaded.

"erm … NO!" He yelled.

"what do you want Randy?" she asked him. She was getting slightly more scared of him by the second.

"two things, one, if you ever say that shit about me again, you will be so very far past sorry" he threatened.

"what are you talking about?"

"telling your friends how you think I've gotten boring, and how I'm exactly like my character and need to be knocked off my high horse!"

"I didn't say that" she replied "I mean, I said the first two things but not in those words and not exactly in that context and I didn't say the last thing"

"bullshit!" he snapped. She knew there was no use arguing with him.

"what was the second thing?"

"oh yeah, just because you haven't got a career, do not try and claw your way up while dragging me down!" he snapped, Stevie could tell beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was completely seething.

"now I really don't know what you're talking about" she replied.

"this new storyline!" he snapped at her.

"what new storyline? What does it have to do with me!" she asked still completely clueless as to what he was talking about.

"don't give me that bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he argued.

"I don't" she shook her head.

"talk to Vince!" he snapped before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The following week on Raw, Stevie made her way through the arena with Emma and Kim. She was fairly cold, it was winter so it was to be expected, she wore in dark leggings, an oversized grey jumper, and white knitted Ugg boots, her long dirty blonde hair was up in a messy bun, she would have wrapped up warmer, but the winter she was experiencing was nowhere near as cold as some of the winters she'd experienced back home. She knew she wasn't going to be used on raw so there really wasn't a pint in dressing up, though just in case she had packed the things she'd wear if she was used in her bag. She had also made sure the twins were both wrapped up too. hen she saw Vince McMahon talking to one of the crew members. She walked over and looked at her boss.

"ah, Stephanie, exactly the person I wanted to see" he smiled.

"yeah, I know, and erm … sir, can you please call me Stevie, I've always been called Stevie, plus its easier to distinguish who's being talked to or about, me or your daughter Stephanie"

"okay then Stevie I … how do you know I wanted to speak to you?"

"I got a visit last Monday from Randy Orton, shouting something about a storyline, when I asked him what he was talking about, he said to ask you"

"ah, I'm sorry about that, I should have let you know so you'd have been expecting his anger"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" Stevie replied confused.

"I'm putting you in a storyline with Randy Orton, a romantic one," Vince replied.

"with all due respect sir, do you think the fans will go for that? I mean, from their perspective Randy Orton is a callous, manipulative, jerk, with player and womanizing tendencies, it'd be highly unlikely for him to be in a 'relationship', wouldn't it?" Stevie asked.

"I must say Miss Taylor, that was an impeccably well thought through and subtle attempt at getting me to change my mind, it was also a very polite way of saying 'No way in hell', it was a very cleverly put sentence with a ulterior motive behind it, I didn't know I'd employed such a smart woman" Vince said impressed. "but in this instance, it hasn't worked"

Stevie sighed.

"it was worth a try"

"think of it this way Stevie, this could give your career a boost"

"while apparently dragging down Randy's" she added.

"oh don't listen to that drama queen, he has to learn that I'm his boss and if I say he's in a storyline, he's in a storyline"

Stevie sighed.

Vince looked down at the twins standing either side of Stevie and smiled.

"I didn't know you had daughters" he smiled.

"yeah, Emma and Kimmy"

"I thought you were single"

"I am, their dad got me up the duff at 19 then buggered off" Stevie replied. Vince frowned.

"you want me to track him down? I'll do it, and I'm sure I'm owed a favour by someone who knows a hitman or two? Hell I'll get Bret '_The Hitman'_ Hart on him" he asked making Stevie burst out laughing.

"no, its alright, I'm not really bothered, you know how they say you don't know how much people mean to you until you haven't got them?" she asked. Vince nodded "well its like that, he left and I realized I didn't give a damn" she smiled. "so" she sighed "when does this storyline start?" she asked him.

Vince grinned widely, making Stevie cringe, getting slightly afraid of what was coming.

"well, you see, because I thought of it a few weeks ago, we scheduled that you and Randy, and the rest of legacy start sharing a locker room and travelling tonight, just to get used to each other, and start the storyline next week." he explained "so I was going to tell you a few weeks ago, but something important happened, a superstar got badly injured, or I get letters of resignations or things like that, so I didn't have time, but I'm telling you now" he added quickly with a grin.

"share a locker room with Randy Orton? Travel with Randy Orton? Please, no" Stevie practically begged shaking her head.

"its compulsory" Vince replied.

"but he scared my girls, where I go, they go and when he came to my hotel room in the middle of the night shouting his mouth off, he scared them and if they're scared of him then …"

"Randy's not that bad, he's not going to upset them"

"that doesn't make them any less scared of him"

"well then they'll have the chance to know him" Vince replied "come on, I'll show you to Legacy's locker room"

They walked through the arena until they came outside a locker room. Vince knocked before entering, taking hold of Stevie's wrist gently and pulling her in with him.

"okay, as much as you might hate this situation, its something you're both going to have to deal with" Vince said. "I'll leave you to mingle" he said before leaving.

"awe cute" Ted smiled looking at the two little girls hiding behind their mothers legs.

"they're scared of you all, in case you haven't noticed you're a lot bigger than them" Stevie told them.

"you know I've been wondering this since the first time I heard you speak last week, what accent have you got?" Randy asked.

"Welsh" Stevie replied.

"are you always so quiet?" Ted asked.

"I'm not quiet, I just don't have a lot to say to any of you" Stevie replied.

"well if we're going to be working together, that's going to have to change isn't it?" Randy asked absentmindedly, while reading some sort of book.

"not necessarily" Stevie replied "you don't like me, I'm not particularly fond of you, there's no real point in communicating"

"well I'm hardly going to ignore you"

"I prefer to think of it as blissful ignorance" the dirty blonde replied.

"does that rule apply to everyone in the room or just me?" Randy asked, still, not bothering to look up from whatever he was reading.

"depends, its up to them"

"well you didn't give me a choice so why do they get one?"

"because I know you strongly dislike me, I don't know with them"

"I don't strongly dislike you" he replied.

"so that's why you came to my hotel room last week shouting your mouth off then is it?"

"you shouldn't have been disrespecting me, but I will apologize for yelling about the storyline, I thought it was your idea when clearly it wasn't"

"I wasn't disrespecting you, I didn't say that you needed to get off your high horse, and I didn't say the rest, at least not in the way you think I said it," Stevie replied.

"well, look at that, you've found something to talk about" Randy replied sarcastically. Stevie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ted, I can't figure this out either, remind me why your trying Sudoku again?" Randy asked handing the book to Ted who sighed.

"because its meant to challenge your mind, and well, lately, not a lots been going on in my mind so"

"'Challenge your mind'? more like its damn right impossible to solve" Cody said.

"why don't we let Stevie have a go" Ted said handing the book to the woman, looking slightly amused.

All three men watched in amusement as Stevie looked over the book.

"the first box goes 6, 2 and 5" she told them, "underneath that is 7,5 and 9" she added a while later. "and the bottom line is 4, 1 then 3" she added after thinking before handing it back to Ted.

"how did you know that?"

"I'm good at things like that" she replied with a shrug.

"its all that quietness, it lets you think too much" Randy replied.

"that's not the first time I've been told that I think too much" Stevie said rolling her eyes.

"mommy, did you bring the colours?" Emma asked.

"yeah"

"can we colour? We're bored" Kim asked.

"sure" Stevie replied pulling out her daughters crayons from her bag. Each girl had brought their colouring book in their own little bags.

The twins sat on the floor quietly and began to colour.

"see, usually, Vince won't put people in a 'romantic' storyline if their not single" Randy said looking at Stevie who smiled down at her twins.

"I am single" Stevie replied.

"oh, I assumed"

"yeah, their dad buggered off before they were born and, well, you men don't exactly get attracted to a single mother who happens to wrestle for a living" Stevie replied with a small smile.

"not all men, I wouldn't care if a woman had kids or was a wrestler" Cody commented.

"well you wouldn't mind dating a female wrestler because you're a male wrestler, and you're just the best sort of man who wouldn't mind dating a single mom" Stevie replied "unfortunately, you're too young for me … I think" she smiled jokingly.

"how old are you?"

"24" she replied.

"when's your birthday?" Cody asked.

"August" she replied.

"HA! I'M OLDER!" He yelled "take note dudes, I am no longer the youngest around here!" he said to Randy and Ted.

"they teased you about being younger?" Stevie asked, Cody nodded. "that just means they'll be old and decrepit first" she shrugged making Cody laugh. "so while they're in their rest homes, you'll be running past the window going 'NAH NAH N-NAH, N-NAH NAH, N-NAH, CAN'T TOUCH THIS!'"

"ooh I like that idea" Cody nodded.

"I'm not going into a rest home" Randy said shaking his head.

"you better be nice to your kids then"

"don't plan to have any of them either"

"you don't want to hear the pitter-patter of tiny wrestling boots?" Stevie asked.

"nope" Randy replied "I haven't got a parental bone in my body"

"that'll change when you have kids trust me, I know"

"yeah, but you're a woman, all that maternal instincts and that crap" Randy shrugged.

"you know, contrary to popular, _male _opinions, not all women have the maternal instincts," Stevie replied.

"not necessarily before they have kids no, but as soon as the kid has popped out, they get it"

"lets just get something straight here, 'popped out' isn't exactly correct, trying giving birth, or being there when a woman gives birth and then tell me babies just 'pop out',"

"yeah I know, I know, it hurts" Randy rolled his eyes.

"yeah, it bloody does hurt! Try going through it then going through it again 2 minutes and 44 seconds later!" Stevie argued putting her hands on her hips.

"hurt did it?" Randy asked sarcastically.

Stevie rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"how are you two going to pull off a storyline like this when you can't stand each other?" Ted asked looking from Stevie to Randy.

"I can act" Randy replied.

"I can't, which is exactly why I don't want to do it" Stevie replied.

"well I can't say it's a particularly enjoyable situation for me either" Randy muttered.

"think of it this way" Cody said looking at the blonde woman "you'll be used a lot more on Raw" he added.

"yeah, so she's going up in the business, while dragging me down"

"how is she dragging you down?" Ted asked.

"I don't need a pathetic fill in Diva getting in my way,"

Stevie sighed and looked away, her work just got a hell of a lot harder.

* * *

**First Chapter. Love it? Hate it? Keep it? Delete it? Any ideas?**

**I love hearing opinions, and constructive critism is MORE than welcome. **

**I'm enjoying writing this story, and i've got a lot of ideas for future chapters. **

**Read && Review. **

**Love Tess **

**xxx**


End file.
